CMOS foundry based silicon photonics devices provide the opportunity for high volume, low cost devices; ideal candidates for use in RF Photonic systems, analog photonic links, and RF phased array antenna systems—which require processing for 1000's of elements per antenna, supporting the use of large array Photonic Integrated Circuit (PIC) devices. Advances in photonic integration, including heterogeneous integration of III-V materials to fabricate lasers, linear modulators, and photodetectors; ultra-low-loss silicon nitride waveguides for high performance filters and time delay devices; and heterogeneous integration of magneto optic materials to create optical isolators; enable the design and fabrication of complex PIC devices to support a wide variety of RF photonics systems. A key requirement for all of these systems is high linearity, also known as a high operating spurious free dynamic range (SFDR), with a major limitation in obtaining high SFDR being the optical power handling capability and the linearity of integrated optical modulators. The inventions described in this patent overcome the limitations of integrated optical modulators through the use of a parallel array of integrated optical modulators, that are driven with a single RF signal.